


Kink Therapy

by PuzzlingApproach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dark Harry, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Harry, Domination, Feminization, Fingering, M/M, Object Insertion, Over stimulation, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Submissive!Louis, Subspace, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, but not really idk, face fucking, insertion kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzlingApproach/pseuds/PuzzlingApproach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Where Louis and Harry don’t know each other but they both have to go to a sex kink therapy group. Harry has a problem where he’s obsessed with sticking random household products inside of people during sex because he gets off on it and Louis has a problem where he’s overly submissive. At the end of the group meeting, Harry convinces Louis to come home with him. They forget everything they learned and their kinks come out. Sub!Louis & Dark!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally submitted here: [bottomlouislibrary](http://bottomlouislibrary.tumblr.com/post/55655407288/sorry-ive-got-a-lot-of-prompts-on-my-mind-ok-so-one) by the-compass-for-my-ship.
> 
> Inspiration: [xxx](http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/P10881896a.jpg) and [xxx](http://ferncottagenorthcornwall.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Front-King-Bedroom.jpg). Also, [this](http://kinkfriendlytherapy.com/) website.

"Whatever your sexual orientation or gender identity, there are many ways to express healthy adult sexuality. Over the next hour, we are going to discuss safe ways to express yourself to your partner in the bedroom.” Dr. Strovenaugh announced, sitting at the head of the circle made up of shit plastic chairs with some kind of handbook braced in his lap. His voice was slightly mechanical, making it obvious that his words were memorized and impersonal. He sat up straighter, brushing a finger under his nose as though to comb his salt and pepper mustache. “Many of you are tentatively starting to explore some of your kinky fantasies, many of you have explored those fantasies and have perhaps gone a bit too far. Kinky and BDSM fantasies and behaviors take many forms, but they are perfectly natural so long as your partner’s preferences are taken in to consideration.”

A low rumble went through the room, ten bodies in a loose knit group around the therapist shifting slightly uncomfortable in their seats or outright groaning at the man’s words. Harry just eyed the man with boredom, wishing for the hour to pass quickly so he could leave and return to his life. He wondered if there was anything good on tv. He wondered if there was anything good on the tv at the pub he often frequented, wondered who was watching it and wondered who he could have pulled for the night if not for this shit group therapy session.

“For some people, kinky sex may be as simple as having a slight leather fetish— being turned on a bit by the presence of leather.  For others kinky sex may involve a core sexual identity and complex lifestyle. As you know, I am Dr. Strovenaugh. That is Strove-N-Awe. I am a poly-friendly therapist and I am going to use this hour to teach you methods to overcome some of your less healthy kinks. Let’s go around the circle and introduce ourselves. First names only, please, then your age and why you are here.”

Harry listened absentmindedly to the many kinks that these people shared. Sharon liked breath play, Damien liked public humiliation— not of himself but his partner, making it obvious why he’d been forced to show up— Kasey liked breast whipping and breast bondage, and Samuel liked knife play.

“I’m Harry,” Harry said, voice deep and slow as it always was. He felt all eyes turn to him and fought the urge to roll his own. He hadn’t wanted to show up at all, but an ex-girlfriend and longtime family friend had threatened to tell his mum of his sex life if he didn’t get ‘help.’ It wasn’t exactly a conversation he felt up to having with Anne over tea. “I’m twenty-one and my kink is that I like to put household objects in to the person I’m fucking.”  

“Language please, Harry,” Dr. Strovenaugh reprimanded lightly, probably knowing as well as any of the participants that curses weren’t the most inappropriate words to use when they were all discussing their kinks.

Joshua liked sleep deprivation, Michael liked voyeurism, Lana liked watersports, and Aisha liked forced weight loss.

Harry wasn’t particularly interested in any of what they had to say. Their words were monotone to his ears, their faces plain and fading to grey in Harry’s apathetic eyes.

“I’m Louis,” A slightly high pitched voice chimed in, not meeting anyone’s eyes as he looked down at his lap with his fingers fluttering nervously. He cleared his throat, finally lifting his head to show cheeks filled with a pink blush and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen hiding behind black, thick rimmed glasses. They met his own for a moment before quickly diverting away and Harry felt his lips twitching in to a self-satisfied smirk. “I, um, I’m twenty-three and I’m too submissive in bed. Like, overly submissive I guess.”

“Alright,” The doctor nodded, having had every one of his patients share enough about themselves to move on. “Integrating the nuances of kink, fetishes, and power-exchange with loving intimacy can be a challenge and often you just want to work with someone you feel comfortable with. That being said, many of you have preferences that your partner both may not enjoy and may be put in danger, or be putting  _you_  in danger, by participating in. Let’s start with Sharon, since she spoke first,” He turned towards her as her seat was located right by his side opposite of the boy called Louis. “You enjoy breath play. A problem with that kink is not only the possibility of bruising and questions being raised, but of your oxygen being cut off for too long and causing permanent damage. Today we are going to work together to find other outlets for your kinks or new, less harmful ways of expressing them.”

Harry wasn’t listening, eyes still on the blue eyed boy with the pretty blush and high voice. He was dressed in astoundingly tight trousers, bright turquoise denim gripping snuggly to thick thighs that had Harry’s mouth watering. He briefly considered how inappropriate it would be to ask the lad to stand up, to turn around and give him a nice view of his arse just so Harry could know exactly what he found himself lusting after. It would have been well worth being tossed out of therapy to see Louis’ face glowing bright with heat. He was wearing a white tee shirt striped with navy blue under matching braces, fragile ankles visible below the folded over hem of his trousers, tiny feet clad in dark grey TOMS, and even tinier hands fumbling uneasily, straightening a shirt that was already impeccable.   

Harry blatantly grinned when he realized the reason for the boy’s discomfort, eyes trailing his body pointedly now that he knew he’d been caught until he reached the boy’s pretty face— small, slightly upturned nose, red bitten lips, long lashes hidden by clear glass that only made him look teenier. Caramel colored fringe framed his tan face, feathered and soft, repeatedly fidgeted with as the lad fought down his nerves. His whole being was petite, but even sitting down Harry could make out the sensual curve of his hips and the slight softness of his tummy.

Louis winked, a simple flicker of one eyelid that was almost too fast to catch, but it had one of Harry’s eyebrows raising. Louis forced his eyes to stay on the tall boy directly across the circle from him, his body craving to look down at his hands but he was there to get help. He took in the dimples bracketing full pink lips, dark brown curls that created a halo around the boy’s head that he wasn’t so sure belonged there, and finally piercing green eyes that he could feel staring right through him. He swallowed thickly, anxiously, and bit his bottom lip as he could feel himself losing his nerve. Harry licked his own and Louis lost it, chin falling down to his chest to hide away the excitement he felt at the stare.

He knew that Harry’s eyes didn’t leave him; he could feel the heat prickling along his skin with every passing second.

“Okay, Harry, it’s your turn. You said that during sex, you often penetrate your partner with other objects. Would you like to give us an example?”

Harry’s eyes flickered away finally and Louis relaxed in to his seat, looking up for the first time in nearly half an hour.

“An example,” Harry mused, his voice sending chills down the smaller boy’s spine. Louis watched him speak, saw the edges of two swallow tattoos peeking out from beneath a loose white shirt. “It can be anything really— a hairbrush, the handle of a frying pan, a round shampoo bottle. It doesn’t really matter,”

Louis’ eyes widened and Harry glanced back over to him, making Louis’ fingers tighten where they gripped his thighs and straighten slightly in his seat.

“I like having that kind of power over someone, not only whether or not they get to come but what they get to come from.”

Louis felt the crotch of his jeans tighten as his cock twitched at the boy’s words. He quickly crossed his legs, lacing his fingers together and placing them in his lap to hide the evidence of his arousal. He shifted from side to side in his seat, catching a whimper in his throat at the feeling of his cock being restrained by the zipper of his skinny jeans.  

The doctor droned on and on, talking about permission, cleanliness, and the safety of what he used. He was quick to offer up the idea of sex toys, a dildo instead of whatever Harry had lying around, but Dr. Strovenaugh didn’t exactly understand how hot it was to watch someone writhing whilst being impaled on something they aren’t meant to want. There was something forbidden about it, something that Harry craved. Tips continued on about his need for dominance, other ways to achieve it that would hopefully fulfill him but would also keep his partner comfortable.

Harry wasn’t listening. He decided maybe he didn’t hate group therapy so much after all, it had given him an excuse to watch this pretty boy flush under his attention and with others contributing to the conversation it went unnoticed when Harry hardly spoke a word— even during his own turn.

Harry liked it. He liked watching Louis cross and uncross his short legs, the way he’d bounce his foot for a moment before realizing what he was doing and look around as though making sure no one had noticed and blushing to his ears when he always found Harry’s eyes. His nimble fingers adjusted and readjusted the straps of his braces, flicked his soft fringe, pushed his glasses up his nose again and again as a distraction. He ended up with his hands pressed together, left palm over the back of his right, situated on his knee that was propped up elegantly on his opposite leg. 

Seeing where the curly haired lad had his eyes trained, Louis slowly dragged his hands up his thigh and to his groin. He pressed lightly against his hard on, relieving some of the pressure and watching Harry’s eyes darken considerably.

“Louis,” Dr. Strovenaugh finally called him, the last of the hour, and making him nearly jump out of his skin at being pulled from Harry’s lustful gaze. “We only have just enough time to talk to you. What are some experiences that you’ve had with being, how you said, overly submissive?”

He could feel everyone eyes on him as he scrambled for an answer, but the only ones that mattered were Harry’s. He found himself stuttering, tripping over his words and blushing horribly as he tried to explain his inability to take any form of control in the bedroom. He couldn’t help it, he’d tried before but was unable to pull through and had ended up begging for it. It was hard enough for him to talk about his sex life out loud to anyone, but with sharp green eyes raising goosebumps on his skin it became even worse to tell the doctor of how he was unable to do anything but follow willingly with whatever his partner desired.

He listened closely to what Dr. Strovenaugh had to say, hoping for something that could really and truly help him. Louis grew frustrated, hearing the man give advice on how to boost his confidence and be more assertive. Instead of telling him how to take control, the man was explaining how to be more comfortable with himself. Sure, he wasn’t the biggest fan of his body. He was too short, his hips were too wide, his voice was too high but he wasn’t sure how that translated in to the bedroom. He forced himself to listen, no matter how little he thought the man’s words were worth, hoping to still take something from this hour of wasted time— something other than a boner.

“I think we have time for a few more questions, anyone?” The doctor inquired, looking out at the group.

A few of the participants raised their hands like cooperative students, prompting a quiet snort to fall from Harry’s lips which was ignored by all but Louis. He glanced over and his throat went dry, seeing how Harry had slouched down farther in his chair with his long legs sprawled out in front of him. Louis glanced down at his own feet for a moment, feeling a little dizzy at how his had to be at least three shoe sizes smaller.  

Samuel was the one to be called on, a question about a different alternative to knives instead of what the doctor had actually recommended and being turned down.

Harry smirked at Louis, raising a big hand and waving cheekily as he sat up straighter. Louis gave a small coquettish smile, licking along his bottom lip before letting his teeth sink in. He gasped as a hand suddenly appeared in front of his face, looking up to find the short, sandy hair and the brown eyes of Damien staring down at him. Louis’ eyes widened in realization that they were the only three left in the room, the session apparently having ended a moment before and not even the doctor had hesitated before making a run for it.

“Thanks,” Louis mumbled timidly, grasping the boy’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled easily to his feet.

He spun around, bending over to grasp his messenger bag off the floor when he felt a sharp smack to his bum, making him squeak quietly and still his movements. When nothing more happened, he slowly moved to stand upright and turned around with rose red cheeks and round blue eyes— blue eyes that only grew wider as he took in the scene before him.

Harry had his fingers wrapped tightly around Damien’s wrist, hand obviously poised to spank Louis another time before the green eyed lad had stopped his movements.

“Shove off, mate, I’m a little busy.” Damien glared up at Harry, obviously hating their difference in height.

Louis took a tentative step backwards, his lips parting slightly as he became mesmerized by the entertained quirk of Harry’s mouth at the other bloke trying to stake any kind of claim to Louis.

“Busy with what, exactly? I don’t think Louis’ yours to be ‘busy’ with.”

“Fuck you, I don’t see him telling me otherwise and it’s not like he’s anybody else’s.”

“Louis,” Harry snarled, all amusement gone, eyes not leaving Damien but still managing to make the smaller boy shiver just with the amount of authority in his voice. “Did you like him hitting your arse?”

“N-no,” Louis stammered, knowing that was what Harry wanted.

“Do you want him?”

“No,” Louis said a little more firmly, pulling the strap of his satchel over his slim shoulders and holding it to him closely.

“Do you want me?” Harry asked, smirk back in place and having yet to release Damien, whose eyes were tinged with jealousy as they flashed over to Louis’ flustered state.

Louis looked everywhere but at Harry, his face and body heating up as he crossed his arms defensively over his narrow chest. He opened his mouth to answer but stopped, not quite knowing what to say and grinding his teeth together to keep silent.

“ _I said_ ,” He repeated deliberately, “Do you want me?”

“Y-yes,” Louis whispered, looking down in shame at his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on the strap to his bag.

“See? He’s mine,” Harry growled, shoving carelessly on Damien’s chest to get him moving away towards the door. The boy was muttering under his breath, cursing Harry for having ‘stolen’ Louis from him though he wasn’t his to begin with. He was Harry’s, had been Harry’s since the taller boy had first seen his cheeks pinking under his gaze.

“Now was that really so hard, Princess?” Harry teased, crossing the short distance between them. He smirked at seeing Louis crane his neck to meet his eyes, taking advantage and closing the last foot of space between them. Louis gasped as Harry’s chest was suddenly pressed against his, large hands splayed low and protective on the curve of his back, forcing him to arch up farther in to the taller lad. Louis’ hands moved to Harry’s chest, palms flat against his muscles but not moving to push him away.

“No,” He breathed shyly, nibbling on the corner of his lip and watching Harry’s eyes follow the action.

With no warning or premise, Harry ducked his head down and captured Louis’ mouth with his own, motivating Louis to push up on his toes so the taller lad didn’t have to bend as far. Their lips carded together, Louis coyly letting his teeth drag along Harry’s bottom lip. He grunted, one hand leaving Louis’ waist and finding its way to his neck, forcing the caramel haired boy’s head to tilt so he could deepen the kiss and lick along the roof of his mouth. Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s curls, tugging sharply and moaning as Harry’s other large hand slid down and cupped his arse cheek. His fingers kneaded roughly against the firm flesh and Louis felt the taunting grin against his lips when he let out a soft whimper, hips pushing back involuntarily.

“Come back to mine,” Harry demanded, lips leaving Louis’ and trailing down his neck as his left hand joined the one on his bum. He squeezed with a groan of his own, never having seen or felt a more perfect arse. He left wet kisses down to Louis’ pulse point, stopping to suck a dark bruise in to delicate, tan skin and feeling it hammer beneath his lips.

“I-I don’t know,” Louis replied unsurely, letting out a shuddering breath when Harry’s teeth bit in to his neck.

“Then figure it out,” Harry purred in his ear, tongue darting out to flick at the shell and using his hands to press Louis more firmly against his thigh—the obvious bulge not going unnoticed and making Louis whimper from both pleasure and embarrassment at how obviously affected he was. Harry rolled his eyes at the reaction, shifting to rub his own erection against Louis’ hip. “You already said you want me,” His hands squeezed again and he nipped at his earlobe, “It’s a very simple decision, Lou. Come back to mine.”

“Y-yeah, okay,” He nodded slowly and Harry grinned, pressing one last biting kiss to Louis’ already slightly swollen lips.

Harry led Louis out of the community center where group therapy had been held, his hand low and possessive on the swell of Louis’ bum as he guided him to the car. Louis walked obediently alongside him, hands folded and hanging in front of his body, head down, and leaning in Harry’s direction. Louis’ back stiffened at the sound of a wolf whistle off to the side but it cut off quickly, making him lift his head in curiosity only to find Harry’s vicious glare aimed in the direction the noise had come from. Louis leaned in to his side a little farther, pulling his attention and Harry looked down at him for a long moment before pressing a light kiss to his temple.

Harry opened the passenger door to his car and closed it behind the older boy, quickly making his way to the driver’s side and climbing in. At some point he’d need to drop Louis back off in the car park so he could retrieve his own vehicle, but there were  _more pressing matters to attend to_   he thought with a smirk as his hand found its home high on Louis’ soft inner thigh.

At a stoplight he turned to face Louis, his hand moving to cover the boy’s groin and rubbing his erection through the turquoise denim.

“Harry,” Louis moaned, Harry watching in awe at the way his soft, thin lips curled around his name. He badly wanted to see those lips curled around something else. He pressed his palm down and Louis’ hips bucked off the seat, the lad’s eyes staring back at him and silently begging for something more.

Harry turned back to the road at the green light, moving to pull his hand away when lissome fingers caught his wrist, desperate to keep his hand where it was. He grinned but kept his hand still, pulling a whine from Louis who badly needed friction after Harry’s teasing.

“Go ahead, Louis,” Harry murmured darkly, trying to ignore his own half hard cock that was straining against his trousers. “Use my hand, pleasure yourself.”

“H-Harry,  _please_ ,” He whimpered, his hips beginning to gyrate up against Harry’s open palm.

“There you go, Princess,” He breathed, glancing over at the boy slowly growing more and more desperate for release. His head was tilted back, glasses falling down his nose and eyes shining in the dim moonlight that filtered in through the windows as he watched Harry.

“Please,” He panted again, trying to press Harry’s large hand more firmly against him but Harry didn’t budge— forcing him to arch off the seat in an attempt to get some relief for his achingly stiff cock. “No!” He whined dejectedly when Harry pulled his hand from his grip, being forced to take in his surroundings. Louis was surprised to find that the car had come to a stop and Harry was making his way around to open his door and pull him from the passenger seat.

They walked quickly down the hallways of the apartment complex, Harry’s calloused thumb ducking under the edge of Louis’ shirt and making his soft skin prickle deliciously with chills as it made small circles over the jut of his hip. When they arrived at the door to his flat, Harry reached in to his pocket to pull out his keys. Before he could find the correct one and push it into the lock, Louis was slipping in front of him, between his body and the door. He pressed his slim figure in to Harry’s chest, locking his arms behind his head and pressing open mouth kisses from his ear to his collar bone, suckling on the skin and nuzzling against his shoulder. Harry groaned, feeling Louis’ sharp little teeth scrape along his the column of his throat. His free arm wrapped around Louis’ waist, holding him close, and he then let his fingers slide beneath Louis’ trousers and pants.

Louis sighed hotly at the bare feeling of Harry palming his arse with nothing separating them, massaging and pulling him closer. The click of the lock disengaging was the only warning Louis had before he was being pushed backwards in to Harry’s flat and the moment the door slammed shut he was spun with his back pressed to Harry’s broad chest. His hips pushed back against Harry when he felt the hard line of his erection against the cleft of his arse, long and thick.  

“You want it that bad, Princess?” Harry taunted, his voice hot and husky against Louis’ ear as he began rocking against him. “You want my cock?”

“Yeah, Harry, I want it so bad.” Louis whined, leaning his head back on Harry’s shoulder so Harry could lean down and kiss him roughly, taking complete control of Louis’ mouth and causing the boy to grind back harder. “Please Harry, I need it,”

“Take it then,” He replied, smirking, taking a step back so Louis was left cold and alone standing in the middle of his small foyer. His voice had grown steadily deeper, gravelly with lust but strong with challenge.

“T-take it?” Louis breathed as he felt Harry’s eyes gliding over his curves still hidden by clothing and knowing they wouldn’t be for long.

“Get on your knees and take it,”

Louis’ eyes widened with understanding, wasting no time as he fell to kneel before the curly haired lad. He looked up through his thick lashes, pausing to adjust his glasses on his nose in nervous anticipation before he slowly reached for the fly to Harry’s jeans. His fingers trembled with excitement as he felt how tight the material was with Harry’s hard on pressed against it. He pulled down the zipper and pushed the trousers down to his ankles, pants followed close behind, and Harry took a second to step out of the pile of fabric and kick it away.

“You’re so big,” Louis breathed, small hand reaching up and grasping Harry at the base. He began to stroke him to full hardness, his mouth watering at the sight of his fingertips unable to touch due to his girth. “I-I’ve never— you’re just…”

“Suck me off, Louis,” Harry moaned when Louis’ fist tightened on him. “Or don’t you think you can handle me?”

“I-I—”

Louis was cut off by Harry gripping the back of his head, forcing him forward until the tip of his cock was pressed to Louis’ lips, painting them with a light sheen of clear liquid. He gave a tentative kitten lick to the slit, catching the precome on his tongue and groaning low in the throat at Harry’s taste, lips stretching as he took more of him in and began to suckle on the head.  

“There you go, Princess,” Harry whispered, fingers carding through Louis’ soft windblown fringe as the boy bobbed his head, taking him nearly half way with his lips wrapped tightly around Harry’s shaft and his eyes squeezed shut.

Louis swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, paying special attention to the slit before moving farther down his length. He was careful to cover his teeth with his lips and took in his hand what couldn’t fit in his mouth. He let his tongue drag along the pulsing vein, felt Harry twitch in his mouth and hummed with satisfaction. He tried to take some control over what he was doing, make his movements more sure as he recalled the words of Dr. Strovenaugh. He tried to be more confident as he swallowed around Harry, moaning when the head bumped against the back of his throat. His free hand fell between his legs, squeezing at his own prick as he craved relief and causing him to let slip yet another moan.

“Like that, Lou?” Harry ground out between clenched teeth, the vibrations Louis was sending having gone straight up his spine and leaving his stomach tingling. “Like my cock in your mouth? You’re just a little slut, aren’t you? Getting off on having me in your mouth. Drop your hand, Princess; you don’t get to touch unless I say you can.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed as he went to lean back, a low whine caught in his throat and wanting to beg for some kind of friction when Harry’s fingers tightened in his hair to keep him still.

“Bet you would have gone home and fucked Damien without a second thought,” He growled, “Bet you’d give your slut arse to anyone who asked. You would have gone home with anyone that wanted you,”

Louis made a muffled noise, trying to shake his head as his face contorted in to a grimace around Harry’s cock and he looked up to see dark, dangerous eyes staring back. He could feel any and all thoughts of what he’d learned slipping away, drowned by his need to give Harry everything. His hands braced themselves on Harry’s bare thighs, nowhere near where he needed them, as he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around him while looking up through his lashes with wide, innocent eyes.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed, the sight made his stomach tighten and he gave a shallow thrust of his hips. Louis’ eyes watered at the burn in his throat, having to pull off for a moment as he spluttered and gagged. He forced the muscles to relax even further to keep from choking as he bobbed down again, taking as much as possible. Harry was so thick, so long, his jaw ached with it. “You want that, Princess? You want me to fuck your mouth?”

Harry took Louis’ grip tightening on his thighs as consent and rocked his hips forward slowly at first before shoving in. He moaned loudly, feeling Louis’ throat constrict around his length and nails biting at his flesh. His fingers pulled harshly at Louis’ hair as he moved, the boy hardly being given time to take a breath before Harry shoved back in. Louis did his best to make it good, to slide his tongue along the shaft and to hum occasionally as he tightened his lips for better friction. The burn in his throat was almost unbearable. Harry’s girth was making him feel something like fire, his eyes brimming with tears until they finally dripped down his cheeks, though he made no move to stop him.

Harry panted, eyes trained on Louis’ pink pink lips taking him deep and groaning at the texture of the roof of his mouth as he pressed the head of his cock against it. He plunged in roughly once more, Louis’ nose nearly brushing his lower stomach and making a shrill scream of pain vibrate up Harry’s throbbing cock, causing his balls to contract and coercing him to pull Louis off with an obscene popping noise.

Louis could hardly stand on his own, leaning his weight against Harry’s chest and with his breathing ragged. “G-good?” He rasped, voice wrecked and eyes shining.  

“Yeah, Princess, you have such a pretty mouth.” Harry complimented, silencing the smaller boy with a kiss, their wet lips coming together because if Louis spoke again so soon in his utterly fucked out voice he’d come for sure. Louis melted in to the kiss as Harry’s fingers cupped his jaw and thumbed away his tears and the trail of spit on his chin. He then pulled the braces off Louis’ shoulders, his shirt falling to the floor next, allowing Harry to press his thumbs in to the softness of Louis’ tummy. He pulled off his own top as well at Louis’ insistent tugging, leaving him completely nude and towering over the submissive boy in his arms.

A moment later Harry turned them and suddenly pinned Louis’ back flat against the door, leg slipping between his thighs and making Louis keen and he ground himself in to it. Louis’ forehead fell in to the crook of Harry’s neck, hiding his face as he moaned and rode the green eyed boy’s thigh. He circled his hips, whimpering at the tightness in his trousers until he finally felt Harry’s strong fingers moving to pop the button on his jeans. He quickly pushed the materially down over the swell of Louis’ bum, his briefs along with it, though they got caught just below his cock as Harry hadn’t bothered to remove his leg.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder, his breath leaving him is rapid gasps even as he let one hand trace the hardness of his abdomen and run along his defined v lines while his tongue flicked at a swallow’s wing. He took in the beautiful ink that painted Harry’s skin, from the ship on the solid muscles of his arm to the butterfly adorning the skin just below his chest. He mouthed at the tattoos he could reach, nibbling and sucking.

Harry’s hands went to Louis’ bottom, fingers running along his crack until Louis was whimpering with his back arched. Precome bubbled up at his slit and streaked across Harry’s thigh as Louis tried to decide whether to press his bum back against Harry’s hands or his cock forward in order to find friction. He whimpered when he felt himself being spread by Harry’s sure fingers, leaving him feeling overly exposed. Harry’s fingertips traced lightly over Louis’ puckered hole, pressing his dry index finger against the rim but not pushing through.

“Harry, please,” Louis whined, pressing back more as his muscles clenched and unclenched in anticipation.

“You really are a little slut,” Harry murmured softly, almost tenderly, and Louis lifted his head up with pleading eyes. His palms were flat against the ropes of sinewy muscle over Harry’s shoulder blades, slightly slick with sweat. “Need it so bad, you don’t care where you get it from.”

“Y-you,” Louis begged, “Need it from you.”

Harry hummed, leaning in for a kiss, feeling Louis suck his tongue in to his mouth and brush his teeth against it. He shuffled them around a bit, moving their connected bodies a foot to the side as he pulled the boy’s cheeks apart wider and then lifted him on to his toes before pressing Louis back slowly with a smirk on his face that broke their kiss.

“A-ah, fuck!” Louis cried, intense shivers wracking his body as his nails dug in to Harry’s back, dragging down to leave vicious red lines. His breath left him in harsh pants, his tummy tingling at the feeling of the round metal doorknob pressed against his entrance. Harry didn’t give him room to move forward, the freezing cold object too short to breach him, especially as tight and dry as he was, but it created a sensation that had his hair standing on end. “H-Harry, oh my god,”

“It’s okay, Princess,” He began kissing Louis’ neck, trailing down farther, pressing in closer with his leg more firmly against Louis’ cock. “You’re so good, Lou, so pretty for me.”

Helpless to his body’s needs, Louis started to hump against Harry’s thigh. He could feel the unforgiving hardness of the doorknob against his rim, the coolness more pleasurable against his overheated body than he could have ever thought possible. He screamed when he felt a harsh bite to his nipple, Harry tugging it between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue as his free hand attended to the other. He pressed back further against the knob, releasing a drawn out moan. His body was shuddering, overcome with arousal between the attention to his nipples, arsehole, and his cock.

“Please, Harry, I need you. Need you to fuck me, please,” He begged, face hidden in the curls of Harry ducked head, his arms holding on tightly to keep his legs from giving out. He was being forced on his toes to keep the angle of the doorknob, unable to go flatfooted with how Harry had himself positioned between the lad’s legs.

“I will,” Harry whispered, bringing his hand down between them and grasping Louis determinedly. He spat down in to his palm to provide more lubrication than the precome alone, stroking him and making the boy groan. He was already close from the teasing, from being denied friction, from the unimaginable pressure against his bum. His thighs quivered, tightening in a death grip around Harry’s. “You’re so easy, Princess, my little slut falling apart in my arms. Hardly even touched you yet,”

“God, Harry!” He cried, hips jerking forward and back— fucking in to Harry’s fist and having his rim being rubbed by the metal knob. He could feel heat coursing through him, coiling low in his stomach until he couldn’t take it, until he felt like he was going to burst with it. “I-I’m—”

“Come, Louis,” Harry allowed, moving his hand faster up his shaft and swiping his thumb over the head as nails clawed down his back. Louis cried out loudly, releasing thick streams of come in to Harry’s fist and on his thigh before collapsing against him completely, even as Harry stroked him through his intense orgasm.

Harry helped him off his toes, away from the door, and shucked the turquoise jeans off his legs after wiping his palm clean with them. He looked at Louis’ face for a moment, flushed cheeks and small beads of sweat gathered on his upper lip. His glasses had slid down his nose and fogged up from his overheated flesh, causing an adorable obstruction to his vision. Harry pulled them off his face before reaching out and placing them on the antique table top a few feet away, revealing brighter blue irises than he’s already known them to be, fringed by thick lashes that still held wetness. With a soft curse at the sight of the debauched boy, he leaned forward and licked the salty sweat from thin, soft lips.

“Bedroom,” He murmured simply, large hands grasping the backs of Louis’ now completely bare thighs and easily lifting him.

Louis’ mind was in a post orgasmic fog, body weak and just barely able to wind his legs around Harry’s slim waist, arms around his neck. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, he was being tossed gently on to the bed and bouncing a bit at the impact. He could hear Harry riffling through the top drawer of the nightstand by his head. He only managed to look up dazedly at the lust filled boy above him when he felt calloused hands running down his chest and gripping his hips.

“Come on, Princess,” Harry breathed, turning him over on to his stomach and crawling on to the bed to hover over him. He put pressure on the back of one of Louis’ legs as his other hand snaked between his soft stomach and the mattress, pulling him up and forcing him on to his knees, the side of his face pressed to the bed and unable to hold himself up fully.

Harry bent over him, pressing hot kisses to the back of Louis’ neck and trailing down the knobs of his spine, sucking to leave a path of love bites. He heard Louis whine beneath him, slightly muffled by the duvet, and stopped at the small of his back. His tongue traced the dimples on either side of his spine, hands sliding down his thighs and pushing out his knees out to spread his legs even more, leaving him even more exposed to the cold air and open for Harry to take all he wanted.

“H-Harry,” Louis whimpered, feeling as Harry nuzzled his nose against the cleft of his arse, hands coming up to squeeze him and thumbs tracing where cheek met thigh. “I-I’m sensitive,”

“I know, Love,” Harry breathed, kissing down to where his thumbs massaged Louis’ flesh and sucking a mark. He bit down, causing Louis to yelp and jump, before soothing it with his tongue. “But you’re going to be my good little slut, yeah? You’re going to make me happy? Gonna be good for me, Princess?”

“Yes,” Louis said softly, gasping as Harry’s hands slowly pulled apart his arse cheeks. He could feel Harry’s breath— close and hot and wet. “Oh god,”

Harry smirked, leaning down and licking a flat line across Louis’ puckered pink hole, just barely showing the signs of abuse from having him ride the doorknob. He whined, trying weakly to wriggle away but instead just bringing up his arms to hide his face, pressing his nose in to the crook of his elbow to muffle his sounds.

“Your hole is so pretty, Lou, gorgeous,” Harry rumbled, tracing a large circle around the fluttering muscle, tightening the spirals until he was right over him. He scraped his teeth over the pretty pink entrance, feeling Louis’ whole body tense, and then gave tiny kitten licks as one hand traveled around Louis’ hip. “You’re getting hard again already, Princess.”

“N-no, please, Harry,” Louis begged even as his bum pressed back against Harry’s moving lips, “It’s t-too sensitive,”

Harry sighed, pulling his hand back before bringing it down hard on Louis’ left cheek. Louis cried out loudly, but while Harry had expected him to try harder to get loose, instead he wiggled his arse for more.

“You lied,” Harry hissed, striking more forcefully and listening to Louis’ long, drawn out moan.

“N-”

“You told me you didn’t like it when Damien spanked you,” Harry did it twice more, turning his face against Louis’ bum so he could see the red handprint. “You will not lie to me, Princess.”

“I-I,” Louis gasped, his prick straining against his stomach and his bum stinging red hot, “I’m sorry, Harry!” He cried, “L-like it better when you do it, oh god, s-so much better from you,”

“Liars get punished, Princess,”

“I-I’m sorry—”

“Does it feel good?” Harry asked before flicking his tongue back against his hole and pressing a sucking kiss to Louis’ rim.

“Y-yeah,” Louis gasped, “Oh god, Harry, ah—”

Harry hit against Louis’ cheek, squeezing the perky flesh for emphasis as he stiffened his tongue and thrust it in to Louis’ velvet heat.

Louis screamed, his voice cracking, as he came untouched over his stomach and the comforter. Two streams of sticky white left him as his legs shook to keep from giving out at the intense pleasure that was still tinged with pain.

Smirking against Louis’ skin at the sound of his cry, Harry didn’t pause in his movements and began swirling his tongue around. He used his thumbs to open him farther so he could go deeper, knowing that his cheek was sore and listening to the tired whine. It was filthy and wet, hot spit dripping down his chin and down Louis’ taint. The small boy had resorted to low but constant whimpers, his body trembling, toes curling, fingers tangled in the sheets, his mouth hanging wide open with his gasps though Harry couldn’t see it. Harry licked along his walls, pulling out to circle the rim before plunging back in as far as possible, thrusting to mimic the act of sex.

“You like my tongue inside you?” Harry growled, letting his words rub against him before pressing back in.

“H-Harr—” Louis couldn’t even get his name out, feeling too overwhelmed even as he noticed a long arm sliding up his body and a hand grasping his chin to turn his face out of his arms. Three fingers were pressed to his lips, nudging in to his mouth.

“Suck, Love,” Harry pulled back for a moment longer, giving Louis a second to suck at his fingers and swirl his tongue to coat them completely in saliva. He groaned, diving back in with his tongue as Louis continued to suck, though the wrecked boy gasped at the sudden return of attention to his hole. The memory of Louis’ mouth on Harry’s cock was fresh on his mind and he was aching for relief, gifting himself a few quick strokes with his free hand before returning it to Louis’ bum cheek with a slap. “Good,” Harry muttered, pulling away from Louis’ lips and soft, pink tongue.

He slowly pressed his first finger in to Louis’ hole alongside his tongue, slipping in easily enough from his rimming. Louis whimpered, his muscle clenching around the digit and Harry’s tongue making Harry moan at the thought of his cock being surrounded by this warmth. He pressed in to the knuckle before pulling out and thrusting back in, making Louis’ hips buck back with a loud cry.

“Taste so good, Princess,” Harry murmured, moving to lick teasingly around the rim as he added a second finger so Louis could begin to stretch. “You’re being so good for me, Lou, I don’t really want to stop,”

“P-please, Harry,” Louis groaned, his face scrunching up and his lips between his teeth. He didn’t even know what he was asking for as Harry’s fingers went deeper, scissoring and curling and twisting until he hit his sweet spot. “Fuck! God— Ha-Harry,  _oh!_ ”

“Good boy, Lou, being my good little slut,” Harry purred, kissing Louis’ left cheek and nuzzling against it, feeling nearly as hot as its red flush, before reaching around and between his legs. “I’m going to make you come again,”

“H-Harry I don’t think I-I—”

“I thought you were going to be good for me?” Harry hissed, eyes narrowing as his hand wrapped firmly around Louis’ prick. Louis let out a small sob, his shoulders shaking slightly from the oversensitivity and biting down hard on his wobbling bottom lip. “I thought you were going to be my good little princess, Lou? Can you not do that? Are you not going to be my good boy?”

“N-no, I mean yes, I mean—” He cried out when Harry squeezed him, thumb slipping over the head and pressing in to his slit, “I-I’ll be good for you, I promise, s-so good! Y-your little princess, your little slut, I-I’ll be yours—”

“Good,”

Harry pressed in his third finger, Louis’ back arching obscenely as he thrust them in and aimed straight for his prostate. He wiggled them, pressing along his inner walls to stretch him as much as possible. Louis pressed back, being Harry’s good little boy, small whimpers leaving his lips as he fucked himself on Harry’s fingers. Harry smirked at the sight before him, leaning in to suck a bruise at the base of Louis’ back as he continued to tug on Louis’ prick, feeling it twitch in his hand. He curled his fingers, knowing Louis was just about to fall over the edge and bent down, licking at the loose skin of Louis’ balls before sucking them in to his mouth.

Louis’ groan echoed throughout the room as Harry felt his balls tighten in his mouth before giving weak spurts of come to join what was already collected on the duvet. Harry released him, withdrawing his fingers and catching Louis around the waist before he could collapse.

“P-please, Harry, ‘m tired,” He breathed softly, his eyes glistening and cherry red cheeks wet with tears, his fringe sticking to his forehead with sweat. “I-I can’t d-do more,”

“Yes you can, Lou,” Harry breathed, pulling Louis on to his knees with his back to Harry’s chest and Harry’s cock pressed against the crevice of his bum, taunting him. His head was turned to face him and Harry bent down, catching Louis’ trembling bottom lip between his teeth and smoothing out his dimpled chin with his thumb. “You’re mine, Princess, aren’t you going to let me make you feel good? Aren’t you going to let me feel good too?”

“ _Ha-rry_ ,” Louis sobbed brokenly, turning his face in to the crook of Harry’s neck to hide his tears. Harry held him close, running his large hand from Louis’ hip, up his side, and back down to his thigh. It took a few more seconds to Louis to calm down, seconds in which Harry rubbed himself absently against Louis’ round bum, before the smaller boy gave an unsure nod.

“Good,” Harry murmured, moving from behind Louis and watching as he nearly fell but caught himself at the last second. Without Harry there, right behind him, he curled up with his knees to his chest and Harry groaned at the sight of how tiny he truly was. He picked up the small bottle of lube, listening to the soft whimper that left Louis’ mouth at the sound of it snapping open, and quickly rubbed his hand up and down to spread the clear liquid over what he needed to.  He laid the condom on the edge of the bed, smug grin unable to be contained as he stepped over to Louis’ weak body and used strong hands on his shoulders to bring him back in to a sitting position.

Without being asked, Louis moved back on to his knees how he had been before and turned his head slightly, eyes hooded and glassy with a demure smile on his lips when he looked at Harry. The taller boy stood at the foot of the bed and Louis hobbled over to him, walking on his knees, before linking his arms behind Harry’s head. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips and opening immediately to let Harry in. His fingers threaded through silky curls, moaning softly in to Harry’s mouth as he was utterly dominated. Harry’s hands gripped tightly to his hips, hard enough to leave bruises, but Louis didn’t even flinch.

“’M ready for you, Haz,” He breathed, voice sweet and slow like syrup, beginning to grind their hips together. Every movement brought tears to his own eyes, but he needed to give Harry the friction he had been denying himself— he needed to give Harry everything. His vision was fuzzy and his body felt too hot, he felt almost dizzy, about to fall off a precipice he hadn’t known existed, “I’m y-your little Princess, please make me feel good? Let me be yours?”

Harry didn’t respond, instead pulling Louis from the bed and smirking in to his neck when he felt legs immediately encircle his hips. Louis wiggled against him, shifting up his body and successfully angling the head of Harry’s cock against his hole. Harry felt as Louis’ brow furrowed in confusion when he found that the curly boy was wasn’t slick with lube, only wet with leaking precome, and Harry grinned when Louis didn’t question it. He began to try and push himself down, entirely willing to let Harry fuck him completely dry so long as it brought the younger boy pleasure.

Harry didn’t press in to him; no matter how badly he wanted to he still wanted something more. He could wait a little longer.

“Ready?” He murmured and Louis nodded, pulling his head back and kissing Harry’s cheek. His movements were sluggish with exhaustion; he was pushing himself to give all he could. He was trying to keep himself together to be Harry’s, to be whatever Harry needed, to be all Harry ever wanted.

Harry’s hands carefully slid up from Louis’ thighs to his arse, holding him up by his bum while his fingers spread him wide. Louis eyes widened dramatically as he felt the head of the bedpost cold and slick against his rim.

“H-Harry,” He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut but not trying to fight him. Instead he tightened his vice like grip on Harry’s neck, heels digging in to his lower back, about to bury his face in Harry’s shoulder.

 “No,” Harry glared down at him sternly, not having hands to catch his chin and instead pressing his cheek against the petite boy’s soft hair to get his attention. “Don’t hide from me, Princess, I want to see your face. I thought you were going to be my good boy?”

Louis jerked his head up, eyes wide and pleading Harry not to be disappointed in him. He couldn’t’ have Harry disappointed in him, “G-good, I’m your good boy,”

“Then  _act_  like my good boy,”

Louis let out a small whimper as he stared up in to dark, lust filled eyes—following Harry’s orders and not breaking eye contact no matter how difficult a task. His mind was a mush of _HarryHarryHarry_ , the sole focus of any and every thought. Harry’s pupils were blown with desire, leaving only a thin ring of emerald green. Louis’ jaw fell open and his body tensed as Harry started to lower him, the bulbous top of the bedpost breaching his rim and stretching him so wide his once dry eyes started to water again.

“You have to relax, Louis, you’re gonna get yourself hurt.”

“S-sorry,” He whispered. He took a deep breath and Harry smirked when he felt Louis’ muscles begin to loosen on command, spreading him wider as the round metal slipped through. The burn was excruciating, the stretch more than anything he could have ever imagined, but instead of the shriek of pain he felt in his mind, a pleasured moan left his lips. “Oh my god,” Louis breathed, his nails digging in to Harry’s skin to the point of drawing blood, trying to adjust to the intrusion.

“How’s it feel?” Harry rasped, his voice rough as he took in the sight of Louis’ eyebrows drawn together over wide blue eyes, his lip pulled between sharp little teeth, turning almost as white as his enamel under the amount of pressure. Tears poured down Louis’ cheeks, completely ignored by the submissive boy, as he let himself be fucked by whatever Harry decided.

“B-big,” His voice shook and Harry smirked wider, “Feels so big, Harry, s-so—  _ah!_ ”

Louis screamed as he felt himself fall another inch, felt it go deeper as Harry let him slide down two more. His shoulders shook with choked sobs he couldn’t restrain, his whole body shaking, and Harry just watched as Louis took it. His rim was stretched tight around the bulbous post, body so overworked but Louis didn’t think for a second to ask Harry to stop. He let Harry do what he wanted, completely willing.

“Good boy, Lou,” Harry whispered, fingertips tracing around his taut rim and watching the tears tracking down Louis’ cheeks. “Such a good boy, just taking it, wonder how deep it could go…”

“Harry,” Louis whined, “I-I— I feel so full, Harry, d-don’t know how much more could fit.”

Harry hummed as though thoughtful, listening to Louis squeal as he was suddenly lifted an inch and then dropped back down, being impaled a little deeper by something he’d never thought to want. His cock twitched at the feeling of being filled, beginning to stiffen painfully. Harry started up a rhythm, lifting Louis before pulling him back down, working in to him with the metal of the bedframe until Louis was moaning. He couldn’t move, had no control over his body as Harry held him suspended in air being fucked by something that wasn’t him.

Harry’s own erection brushed along the juncture of Louis’ thigh with each movement, providing just enough attention to make his jaw tighten against any noise that may try to escape.

“Yes,” Louis breathed, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible as Harry lifted him until the wide top tugged at his rim making his blood boil and his cock jump with need. He moaned Harry’s name as he began to bounce him, Louis’ eyes staring in to his own, begging for something he couldn’t ask for.

“Touch yourself, Louis,” Harry demanded, “I know you can come again,”

“Ha-Harr—”

“One more time before I fuck you, Princess,” Harry promised, “I can’t do it myself, Lou, I’d drop you. It’d go too deep. It’d hurt you, it’d split you open,”

Louis groaned.

“But I’ll do it if you don’t,”

Louis nodded quickly, unable to do anything but trust Harry as he released one hand’s grip from around the boy’s neck and instead grasped himself. He let out a soft sob, his legs tightening around Harry’s waist, and felt as Harry ducked his head down for his lips to press against Louis’ throat.

Harry dug his teeth in to Louis’ neck, leaving what would be a dark bruise, before growling for Louis to start rubbing his prick. Louis could feel himself dropping inside his mind, felt as Harry drew back and pressed their foreheads together but couldn’t quite see around the fuzzy warmth that was taking him over. His world shrunk and condensed in to the large boy he was relying on completely— for his pleasure, for his pain, for his safety. Everything was Harry, the buzz of his thoughts the pulse in his veins. Everything was dark but the boy whose arms he was in.

His hand moved mindlessly, mind unaware of his body’s discomfort as Harry pressed him down even farther.

Louis’ back jerked, his stomach swooping, his mouth moving to cry Harry’s name though it didn’t reach his own ears. Harry’s eyes finally left his own, smirking at the sight of thin, almost clear come pulsing from Louis’ swollen slit. There was barely any there, just enough to drip in to Louis’ hand and he looked down dazedly, his body shivering.

“Such a good boy,” Harry mumbled in approval, kissing Louis fondly and the smaller boy felt like flying at his praise. When he felt himself being lifted, the wide end of the post tugging harshly against his rim, he let out only a gasp. He was set down against the bed on his stomach, weeping silently, completely unaware of his own tears and only feeling the heat of Harry’s touch.

Harry watched in interest as Louis immediately curled his legs beneath him, in to his chest, presenting his bum for Harry to take. He groaned at the sight, Louis’ hole bright red and shiny with lubricant.

“I’m gonna ruin you, Princess,” He whispered, picking up the silver foil and tearing it open with his teeth. He rolled the condom down his cock before lathering it with lube, releasing himself quickly as he was so painfully hard he felt he could come at the slightest touch. “Ready for me, Lou?”

“Harry,” Louis moaned, shaking his arse and pressing his face more firmly in to the mattress.

Harry had one hand flat on the curve of the petite boy’s spine as the other guided the head of his cock to Louis’ stretched out hole. He gasped at Louis’ heat, pressing in slowly for his own good as opposed to Louis’. The smaller boy let out a quiet moan, his hole twitching with sensitivity and Harry’s finger digging in to his waist.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed, hips surging forward and unable to stop himself. Once fully sheathed in the unrelenting blaze of warmth, he leaned over Louis’ back to nibble at his shoulder. He began to work his hips, amazed that even with all the blue eyed lad had gone through, he was still surprisingly tight. It had Harry falling apart.

“Good boy, Louis,” He breathed, groaning as Louis pressed back against him. “Feels good?”

“Yes,” Louis responded instantly, his voice thick. “You feel so good,”

Harry began thrusting in hard with a low growl, feeling the drag of Louis’ walls and changing the angle until he felt the cluster of nerves brush against the head of his cock. Louis gasped, slamming his whole body in to Harry’s thrusts. His toes curled, small  _uh, uh, uh_ ’s broke through his lips with each of Harry’s movements, the bed squeaking and the headboard bouncing on the wall.

“You want more, harder?”

“Please,” He whispered softly, brokenly.

Harry’s brow furrowed at the sound of Louis’ voice, almost too far away and definitely too quiet. He was speaking through his tears, sure, but there was something else.

His hips stilled for a moment, making Louis let out a high pitched whine and his hips jumped, trying to fuck himself with Harry’s unmoving cock that was still deep inside him. Harry’s eyes tightened at both the sight and the feeling, his stomach already bubbling with overwhelming pleasure and his cock throbbing with the need to come. He reached forward, fingers tangling in caramel locks. Louis’ head jerked back as Harry yanked him on to his knees, seeing Louis’ eyes squeezed shut and his jaw hanging loosely as he pressed his chest to Louis’ shoulder blades. Louis groaned as the angle changed, causing Harry to press harder against his prostate and he trembled as the pressure didn’t let up.

Tears left his eyes and he grinded back mindlessly, wanting Harry to come, needing him to feel good.

“God, Louis,” Harry groaned, realizing that Louis had slipped in to subspace. He leaned down, nipping at his neck, his finger’s still forcing his head back at and unnatural angle. “Such a good little slut, Louis, gonna let me fuck you? Gonna let me give you what you need?”

 _“Harry, Harry, Harry,”_  Louis chanted endlessly, he could feel his lips moving with the name but he couldn’t stop it. His hearing was muffled with a quiet ringing and everything felt too hot. He was lost deep in his head, somewhere soft and warm and he could feel Harry everywhere.

“Alright, Princess,” Harry breathed, pulling out and Louis’ mantra cut out for just a moment with an almost disbelieving squeal as the fullness left him. Harry turned him around, seeing Louis’ flushed face and his eyes glazed over. Louis was gently pushed on to his back, Harry propping up his hips with a pillow before thrusting back in brutally. Louis’ mouth was agape yet his lips were quirked in to an almost smile, staring in to Harry’s eyes unfocused.

He began moving again with a loud moan, moving faster and harder as Louis’ finger’s tangled loosely in his curls. His nails scraped lightly against Harry’s scalp and Harry gasped, capturing Louis’ lips and biting in to his mouth. Louis returned it weakly, the disconnect between mind and body keeping him from properly kissing back and as soon as Harry broke it he continued to mumble his name.

Harry caught his elbows behind Louis’ knees, pressing them up to his shoulders and folding him easily in half. The angle let him go deeper, let him pound incessantly in to Louis’ prostate. He fucked the boy in to the mattress, his bum lifted off the bed with how close Harry pressed his knees to his chest. One hand left where he was using it to hold himself up, instead pressing against the back of Louis’ thigh by his hip and trailing down. He pulled it back and smacked hard against the cheek, making Louis scream his name and clench tightly around him.

“God, Louis, so fucking good,” Harry moaned, repeating the action as he fucked faster, chasing his orgasm, and making Louis’s back arch off the bed until only his head touched and the rest of him was supported by Harry’s strength. “Yeah,” Harry bit out, Louis tightening unimaginably around him as one of his legs kicked out straight and he came dry, his prick twitching weakly, his whole body convulsing, nothing left to give.

Harry shuddered and groaned Louis’ name, feeling himself throb and continuing to pound in to Louis’ wrecked body, using him. His nails dug in to Louis’ skin, his face pressing against his shoulder as something burst in his lower stomach. He came deep in Louis’ body, filling the condom with a hoarse cry. He slumped weakly against the smaller boy’s chest, hips moving languidly as he worked them both through their highs.

Harry groaned a minute later as he pulled his face out of the crook of Louis’ neck, pulling out slowly and tying off the condom before tossing it off the side of the bed. His eyes slid over Louis, skin soaked with sweat, face flushed and lax, his body lying limp. He reached out a hand, unable to help himself as he took in the sight of Louis’ gaping entrance, too stretched out to close. He pressed one finger in to the loose hole, hearing Louis’ quiet sob, and stopping— knowing that even though Louis would probably let him do more, he was already completely ruined.

Harry crawled up beside him, moving them on to the portion of bed that wasn’t soaked with Louis’ come before pulling Louis in to his side.

“Lou, Louis? You with me?”

He mustered up the energy to nod, eyes slowly opening.

“W-was I good?” He asked quietly, his voice quivering, still completely gone. His body felt like it was tingling, devastatingly empty, yet somehow felt like he was floating. The only thing keeping him on the bed was a curly boy with big hands, petting him almost lovingly. Hot lips pressed against his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, and his nose, prompting him to snuggle deeper in to the warm embrace.

“You were so good for me, Louis,” Harry praised, making the shaking boy smile even as he stared blankly at the ceiling.  “I need you to come back now, Princess, please come back for me?”

“It’s warm though,” Louis whispered dazedly.

Harry smiled, brushing away Louis’ sweaty fringe and the last few tears. “I know, Lou, but come back for me anyways? I want you back, Princess, please?”

Louis hummed, burrowing in to Harry’s neck and Harry could feel the flutter of Louis’ eyelashes as he trying to wipe away the haziness of his mind. His body went completely still for a moment, before melting in to Harry.

“Good boy, Louis,” He cooed, stroking his back. Louis blushed, his lips forming a small smile, feeling the vibrations of Harry’s voice against his cheek. “I’m gonna go get us something to clean up,”

“No,” Louis pleaded, arms tightening around the larger boy. “P-please hold me, Haz? I— I need you, please don’t leave me.”

Harry sighed, knowing they were doomed to deal with sticky come, and worse, a come covered bed, but he couldn’t deny the weak boy in his arms.

“Alright, Lou, I’ve got you.”

He pulled back the comforter, dragging his own body and then Louis underneath. He gently turned the shattered boy on to his side and pulled him back in to Harry’s warm, broad chest, nuzzling his nose in to Louis’ hair. He cuddled him close, tucking the blanket around him and holding him tightly, knowing that Louis needed comfort and security.

“You’re such a good boy, Love, go to sleep now.”

“Harry,” He whispered, his voice trembling.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry promised.

He felt Louis’ breath slowly even out, his large hand rubbing gentle circles in to his soft, warm belly until his own exhaustion pulled him deep to join his princess in slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [wallfuckedlou](http://wallfuckedlou.tumblr.com/) or [ptxmitchie](http://ptxmitchie.tumblr.com)
> 
> This was my first prompt fill, so please let me know what you think :)


End file.
